That's What We Do
by AliseAndrews
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn part 2. Carlisle learns of Alice's vision and reflects on his life.


Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of "Twilight." No profit will be made from this story, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is my first venture into the Twilight fanfiction world. I hope it is a good one. This is something that came to my mind after watching "Breaking Dawn pt 2" tonight with my sister. Spoilers ahead. Hope you enjoy!

Carlisle learned of the vision on one of their old Sunday walks through the woods. He may not have had Edward's gift for reading thoughts, but he was the only father she had ever known, and he knew something was wrong. Yes, she tried to hide it, prancing around the house and chattering incessantly like always, but the sparkle had gone out of his little sprite, and it broke his heart to know it.

And so he decided to revive the tradition of their Sunday walks, something they hadn't done since she had graduated high school...the third or fourth time. She resisted, said she was busy. He asked again the next week, again the same reply. He felt helpless, not sure what do to next, when Jasper came into the room, put his arms around Alice and said, "Baby, go with him...please."

Maybe it was Jasper's plea, or the hurt look in Carlilse's eyes...she nodded slowly and Carlisle could see the pain in her eyes. But as quickly as it came, it vanished.

"Okay," she said brightly, "Let's go," and bounced out the door.

She chatted about everything and anything, Rosalie's new coat, Renesme's lastest saying, and he listened. Finally, after they had walked awhile, he put his hand gently on her arm and stopped her.

"Mary Alice," he said firmly but kindly, "Show me the vision."

She looked at him, a hollow fear coming into her eyes, and it broke his heart all over again.

"No," she whispered.

He had never been one to push his family into anything, but he could not allow them to be torn apart either.

He stepped closer to her, "My darling girl, please," he whispered. "This is killing you. Share it with me. Let us face it together."

Her hands shook as she reached for his face. He heard her whisper softly, "I'm so sorry Dad," before she disappeared and he was back on that snowy field.

He watched with anger as the Volturi put their hands on his girl and started dragging her away.

"Let her go!" he heard himself yell from the other side of the field. He watched as he, the one who swore not to fight, who tried to resolve the conflict with peace, was the first to charge into battle with the Volturi.

Seeing his death meant little to him, but as hell unfolded, he felt himself stiffen in horror...Esme's anguished scream, her near death as Leah saved her, Jasper's death...no wonder Alice had been haunted by what she had seen. It was almost more than he could bear, and he longed for relief, when the vision ended with Aro's death and Alice withdrew her hand.

"Oh my darling," he whispered, as he cupped her face in his hands and gathered her into his arms. She clung to him, burying her face in his sweater.

"It's all over now," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "It's all over darling."

"I am so sorry," she said through tearless sobs, "please forgive me."

"For what, my love?" he said, "For saving us all from the fate you saw, for giving us all hope for Reneesme's future, for living with this silent hell?"

"You would have died for me," she whispered in anguish, and and he lifted up her chin to face him.

"I would do the same again, knowing what I know, again and again and again."

He kissed her forehead, and hugged her tightly again. "Let it go now," he whispered. "We are safe and happy. Life is wonderful," he felt his own voice break as he said it again. "We are all safe."

The next few months were filled with euphoric happiness. With time, Alice was no longer haunted by what she'd seen. His heart soared as he saw the light come back into her eyes. The vision didn't torture him either, but he used it to remind himself of all he could have lost. Each time he touched his soulmate, or caught her loving smile across the room, he felt such love, it was overwhelming. He relished in his work, he delighted in his children and grandchild. He had been alone for so long, how had he ended up with so much? Three sons and three daughters, each happily mated... a beautiful granddaughter, they had all risked so much to protect, his loving angel Esme...even Jacob had become a part of the family.

One spring afternoon, he sat on the porch, reflecting on his beautiful world when Esme came and gently sat beside him.

"Charlie and Sue will be here soon," she said as she reached down and kissed the top of his head.

He smiled, and brought her down to sit on his lap. "Do you know how much I love you?" he said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She reached up and touched his face, "Love of my life," she called him sweetly, "How could I not?" He kissed her fully then, before she cut him off and smiled.

"Come on," she said. "Everybody's gathering out back."

He happily took her hand as she led him to where a picnic was set up. Moments later, he could hear the sound of Charlie's truck as it pulled out the driveway. It was truly a miracle, vampires and humans...one family.

They all had a wonderful time, laughing and talking. Carlisle was lost in thought as he watched them all, when Charlie came up to him.

"Look, um" he said as he kicked his heel in the dirt, "I just want to thank you for everything you've done for Bella."

Carlisle stuck out his hand, "You need not thank me for anything. She is as dear to me as any of the others."

Charlie nodded and smiled slightly as he shyly shook Carlisle's hand,"I'm...I'm sorry for the way I was when she was sick. I'm sorry for harrassing you. I just...I was in pretty bad shape. I couldn't live if I'd lost her."

Carlisle smiled into the older, and yet very much younger man's eyes, and for the first time, a kinship was born. He instinctively looked for Alice, who was taking pictures and laughing over something Sue had said.

"Believe me, my friend, I completely understand."

Charlie nodded again, "Ever since she came back to Forks, I guess I've been a little overboard in protecting her."

Still not taking his eyes of Alice, Carlisle nodded and then turned back to Charlie.

"That's what we do right?" he said smiling.

"Yeah," Charlie said, "That's what we do."

Just then their granddaughter ran up to them, and with a delighted laugh she stuck out her hands and tagged them both.

"You're it!" she giggled and ran off.

Overcome with happiness again, Carlisle laughed, "Come on Charlie," he said and they went chasing after her together.


End file.
